


杰佣/迫不及待

by Linguzi



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 杰佣 杰克 奈布 第五人格
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linguzi/pseuds/Linguzi
Summary: ABO梗，奈布军官和杰克新兵的恩恩爱爱，番外后期补在这里





	杰佣/迫不及待

Part.1  
“你们给我做深蹲！五百个！做！”

奈布一生军装，两手插在腰带上，眼神如捕食之鹰，狠厉，看着一排排的新兵蛋子，黝黑的皮肤就能看得出来新兵蛋子经历了多少严准的训练。

而在此其中，奈布最看不惯的就是这个班的一名新兵，名叫杰克，并不是因为他的训练成绩而是因为他的皮肤颜色。

杰克成绩优秀，在这一届新兵里面属于一等一的奇才，脑子，身体各项方面让奈布无话可说，对于奈布这个老兵来说，这个成绩都算是无可比拟的。

但是！

为什么经过那么重的训练项目，都没办法去改变杰克这个极端诱人的白色肤色，奈布完全不明白，所以，对于杰克，奈布一向都是“重点关注。”

奈布也是出了名的狼鹰教官，训练心狠手辣，曾经一个新兵没有达到奈布的要求，那被惩罚的一个惨，而这一届奈布接下的班，所有的人都畏惧他几分，但对于这个教官却又存于敬仰。

奈布身材不似其他教官，健硕高大，恰好相反，身材恰好，身形偏瘦，再加上俊美的容貌更是让人没法释怀，要怎么形容，用多年新兵的话来说奈布教官的脸漂亮的想让人侵犯的稀里糊涂。

而这一点正是奈布最为忌讳的话题。

因为除了上级将领知道奈布的身份以外，再无人知，也是奈布自己一直隐藏的秘密，他觉得这是作为一名合格兵人的耻辱。

他是omego。

奈布最让他骄傲的就是他身上在早期参加任务时，留下的一道一道伤口，别人军功章一堆，而对于奈布来说，这些伤痕就是军功章。

因为是omego的原因皮肤会偏白一些，奈布还特地去买化妆品掩盖，发情期更是被抑制剂挺过去，他绝对不会承认自己是omego。

“五百个做够了是吧！去场地负重10公斤加速跑！”

没有人敢发出哀怨声，因为都知道奈布的性子，以及在奈布手下带出的新兵对下一届新兵的忠告。

不要抱怨，不要讲理，只有服从。

在奈布的预料之中，杰克依旧是第一个完成任务的，奈布看着杰克，怨气冲天，这个人，成绩比他当年好，他们还比他高！

“解散吧！”

新兵们缓了一口气，总算可以休息一阵了，几个和杰克好的朋友过来，也不显满身汗味，手搭上了杰克的肩膀，满脸不怀好意：“杰克，你说说你做了什么，能让咱的奈布教官这么重视你。”

杰克笑着拍掉了他的手，悠然回答：“我也挺想知道的。”

“怎么，杰克，想对奈布教官出手？”  
“不过你别说，那张脸，漂亮的简直过分。”  
“是啊，光是看着就像让人侵犯。”

杰克走着，一语不发，望着奈布走远的方向看着，是啊，那张看着就让他蠢蠢欲动的脸，杰克舔了舔唇，嗯，还真是想试试，那个人在底下奋力挣扎的样子。

杰克对奈布记得那么深大概是因为见面第一次的事情。

杰克并不是奈布直接带的，而是因为成绩优秀从而调到了奈布班上的，刚刚调过去，说句实话，杰克看不惯奈布，没一点军人该有的身姿。

第二天训练杰克随便应付，而奈布发现了，单单的惩罚了他一个人，杰克这就不爽了，你一个小小的身子板能干什么，杰克二话不说上手要攻击，结果奈布一个回旋踢，双手扼住，一个翻身，杰克倒地。

那双湛蓝如海洋里傲游军舰傲然的目光，杰克一辈子都不会忘记，奈布只对他说了一句话，我身上的伤痕比你得过的优秀成绩还多想跟我比，你先上一次战场活着下来吧！

然而就在那一刻，杰克明白了一个词，什么叫做欲望，想要击败眼前这个人的这份欲望，让杰克烧的不停，直到现在。  
part.2  
下午是魔鬼训练，对于奈布班子成员来说，他们的魔鬼训练是对于别人班是一场电影，奈布的训吼，干脆利落，他带的兵更是整齐划一。

障碍跑，5000米20公斤负重，100个仰卧起坐，50个深蹲，在奈布一声声的命令下，挑战身体的极限不断不断突破，这就是奈布训练的恐怖之处。

其他班看着不敢出声，生怕招惹了这个在地狱中心正在嘶吼的魔鬼之王撒旦。

其他教官习以为常，跟奈布在一个场地训练的后果就是他不需要再去要求什么，对于特种兵来说，能够当选新兵的一个条件就是自尊心极强。

这时候，所有教官只会对手下的新兵说一句话，你看看他们，再看看你们，我还训练什么。

这一句话足够激发这新兵的攀比心里，然后一个下午，训练场上所有新兵似乎只有一个教官，奈布，而所有新兵训练到虚脱，也不愿意抱怨。

因为他们觉得他们没有不一样。

杰克褪去了身上的沉重物，眼神有些恍惚，虽然他差不多习惯了这种训练模式，但是身体还有点承受不住，杰克不顾他人目光，走到了奈布面前。

“奈布，我要休息，不训了！”

一句话一出，除了奈布班上的人底下愣是大气不敢出，所有新兵都知道奈布这个人的性子以及奈布对新兵狠的力度。

奈布抬起脑袋看了看杰克，一双好看的瞳仁犹如狼仁，锋利，拥有震慑力的眼镜就这样看着奈布，奈布无奈，叹了口气，皱眉。

“休息可以，今天负重跑你多跑一圈。”  
“不行，身体吃不消。”

奈布一脚灌满了全部力气，踹上了杰克的肚子，杰克咳嗽了一声，踉跄了几步站稳了，杰克抬起刀锋一般的目光看着奈布。

奈布带了几分赞赏看着杰克，那一脚换别人是站不稳的，这小子，眼神还真是够凶的，但是奈布一笑，抹了抹唇湛蓝的眸子回看，挑衅意味足够明显。

啧，妖孽吗这个人，不知道这个眼神勾人的紧吗？

杰克暗暗看了看底下的人，果不其然，好几个一副痴汉样子。

“行答应你了，去休息把 ，晚上训练也不用来了。”

奈布拍了拍衣服，对着底下继续喊了起来，而杰克的事情让新兵不满了，凭什么杰克可以休息。

奈布笑着说，你们上来挨下我一脚你们也能休息。

这句话一出再也无人说话，他们还是知道奈布那一脚有多恐怖。

据说上一届新兵之中有人因为那一脚直接踹出胃出血，送进医院，奈布完全不管不问，只有一句话，我的命令不听，自作自受。

心狠手辣，奈布的代名词。

杰克并没有回宿舍，而是坐在后面看着奈布训练那些新兵，而一双瞳仁只看见了奈布，胸腔里的火燃烧的更加厉害，所谓欲望不就是无限放大的东西吗。

杰克有些焦躁的舔了舔唇，啧，这下真是失控了，自己怕是栽倒了一个同类的手里，杰克得优越感来自于他天生性别，alpha

这么多年，有求于他的不少，但是第一次对于别人自己起了兴趣，看着远处还在不断训练的奈布，杰克想着那个人如果是omego，他绝对标记了。  
Part.3  
奈布坐在办公室的椅子上，盯着屏幕上班子成员训练的视屏，目光依旧凌冽，似狼在捕食而迸发的光芒，一遍遍的倒退去查看哪里有兵种训练出了差错。

而看到杰克的录像时，湛蓝眸子难得出了赞赏，优秀是不可磨灭的事实，动作神情一气呵成。

豹子迈开了步伐在一片属于自己舞台上尽情追逐食物的人怎么可能不去散发光芒，奈布眼睛紧紧被屏幕上的人吸引住。

他承认自己被这个毛头小子第一次训练的场景所吸引，自由，潇洒，每一个动作是翱翔于天空的鹰，完美得无懈可击。

他是狼，但是他向往蓝天。

身体的一股燥热把奈布打醒了，奈布明显感受到了身体身体不断的升起的异样感，奈布开始呼吸急躁。

为什么偏偏在这个时候——下午还有训练。

奈布瞬间意识模糊，身体灌了铅般沉重，即使身体训练有素的奈布一样都挡不住发情期无限的折磨感，奈布一步也走不动，脑袋混浊如坠入污泥，每一步走在沼泽之中。

眼前模糊一片。

快到了…快到了…

在到达放着抑制剂的柜子的前一刻，奈布终于被“发情期”的病毒彻底击垮，昏倒了在地上。

到了下午，奈布并没有来，问起他教官，教官表示不知道或者不愿意说，奈布班成员就此不用训练自行解放，杰克反而好奇一位从来不肯放弃任何训练机会的人，怎么今天没有来。

杰克询问了奈布的办公室。

刚刚走到办公室门口，一股浓郁的信息素，杰克瞳孔猛缩，立马进入办公室关上门窗拉上窗帘，杰克被信息素冲击的头脑有些昏涨。

胸腔之中的火彻底燃烧了起来。

奈布感受到了有人来，但是他睁不开眼睛他恨现在的自己，脑海里徘徊的全是刚才看的录像，那个自由的人的身影。

奈布狠狠的咬破了下唇，灿白的唇色被鲜血染的艳红。

“杰克…？”

虚弱软如糖果的语气勾着杰克强忍的火焰，奈布的信息素此时此刻的杰克来说就是致命的罂粟花，空气中并不是甜腻的味道。

清澈如小溪，干净如琥珀，柏木淡香。

杰克脑子根本无法再次运转起来，面对眼前的这个人，他的脑子没有办法思考，杰克用双臂抱起了奈布，奈布因为杰克的动作发出了一声闷哼。

啧，知不知道你在引人犯罪。

杰克向来不是温柔的人，身体毫无余力的奈布被杰克扔在了床上，军人一项睡硬床，板子的硬度对于在发情期的奈布来说是刀子。

“啊…疼…”

奈布算是疼得轻微喊了一声，军人的自我意识不允许奈布喊疼，而这一声怕是这一辈子奈布第一次任性，杰克俯下身子，身下人的身子滚烫到发红。

漂亮的脸蛋上都染上了不该属于这个人的颜色，杰克感受着来自全身上下的燥热以及嗓子出明显的干燥感，他想上了这个人，把他从天堂拉进深渊。

杰克不带任何思考，低头用舌尖去舔舐那滚烫的耳根处，因为这个动作，奈布浑身颤抖的幅度瞬间变得厉害了一下，表情变的难忍起来。

所谓发情期的omego，经不起任何折磨。

但是杰克怎会放开这个已经到了嘴边的鸭子，他是鹰，正在用独特的方式一丝一毫去折磨他捕获的猎物，杰克用齿舌并用，在耳根处一点一点的厮磨，吸允。

奈布被火烧了身体，燥热感如爬山虎向下攀爬，喉咙处的过度干燥让思想混沌的他在沙漠中前进，想喝水！好热！奈布伸手，指尖传达的感觉让他舒适，奈布凑了上去，对着这个感觉慢慢的落下无数乱七八糟的吻。

杰克被奈布的吻激的欲望膨胀，他看着眼睛都没有睁开的人儿像个嗷嗷待哺的孩子般渴望糖果，瞳孔颜色暗沉了下来。

扯下了腰带，两手禁锢，皮带捆绑，此时此刻的奈布被情欲折磨的难受的不断扭动身体，衣服凌乱不堪，锁骨，泛着诱人红色的皮肤以及奈布引以为傲的伤痕展露无遗，这对于杰克来说都是一场视觉盛宴。

杰克对准漂亮的锁骨狠狠地咬了下去。

“啊！”

奈布因为疼痛感睁开了沉重的眼皮，他的眼前是他所谓向往的人，奈布狠狠地咬了咬，没有任何力气的吐出了几个字。

“杰克，你敢动我，你就完了。”  
“奈布教官，你觉得现在的你有资格和我谈条件吗？”

说着杰克的手指已经进攻进了那早就淫荡胡乱的小穴之中，无需杰克过于去扩张，omego发情期时体内分泌的体液润滑效果很棒。

奈布的身体因为那一下拱起了漂亮的弧度，从来没有过的感觉酥麻和疼痛交杂在一起，如蛇搅动，如电流击打，乱七八糟的，横冲直撞的跌在了脑子的中枢神经上。

“啊！杰克…你…嗯！”

杰克不会去听奈布那有气无力的斥责，手指的力度继续加大，在那个收收缩缩的地方疯狂着，杰克下身早就躁动了起来，但是杰克一直忍着。

他不是什么温柔的人，但是这是奈布。

看着奈布身上的伤疤，杰克细细的一个一个的吻了上去，那因为情欲浸染的同人有了心疼，这个要强的人，这些吻刺激着奈布，奈布狠狠地咬合这齿贝，他不愿意去发出那种羞涩的声音。

但杰克并不如他所愿，手指增加，水声在奈布的耳边变的清晰起来，湛蓝天空般的眸子半张半阖，雾气和水气在眸子里蒸腾，灵动。

手指紧紧的抓住身边的被褥，因为力度得加大，奈布的腰供的厉害，下体传来阵阵的酥麻感让奈布挡不住口中的闷哼。

“啊！嗯…杰克…嗯嗯嗯！”

奈布脑子被情欲已经占满了，他想被眼前的这个人折腾的乱七八糟。

杰克舔了舔唇，喉咙干燥到可以冒了烟，眼前的人因为情欲染红了整个身体，因为快感而供起的腰像是在邀请他，而乳尖也肿胀的如盛夏的果实，他如狼恨不得一口吞噬了眼前的猎物。

惩罚一般的咬住了胸前的果实，狠狠地吸了两下，似饿了已久的孩子终于喝到了母乳，而在下面的手抽了出来去爱抚另一个果实，在两层加急下，奈布泄了一次。

杰克看了看衣服上的白浊，眉毛挑了一下，突然想欺负一下这个人。

“奈布你射了，仅仅只是靠乳尖，有那么爽吗。”

杰克一笑，看着眼前的人，湛蓝眸子有了怒气，水雾朦胧的看着他，杰克被这个眼神看的勾起了更大的火焰，下体的燥热感早就忍不住了。

而就算这样他也不会放过奈布。

燥热抵在穴口，轻轻磨蹭着，伺机待发，而奈布因为刚才手机的抽出感受到了一阵空虚，此时此刻身体正在渴望的东西在哪里，迟迟不肯进来。

“奈布，说你想要我。”

奈布紧紧咬住下唇，杰克使坏的一次性顶到了头酥麻的快感瞬间将奈布打了个遍，一声闷哼叫出了口，下一秒身体立马空了起来。

终于欲望战胜了理智。

“我想要你。”

杰克直直的撞了进去，让两个人的距离瞬间消失，身体被填满的一刻，奈布再次拱起了腰，连脚尖都蜷缩在了一起。

“啊啊！”

生生的逼出了泪水，身体的燥热没有褪去反而因为杰克的动作更加躁动了起来，杰克一下一下的循序渐进，那体内滚烫的温度直直逼得奈布不断的留下泪水。

不是疼，而是醉人的快感。

奈布早就已经混乱不堪，双手环住杰克的脖子，吻了吻杰克的下唇，几乎完全邀请的态度在表达自己的感情，杰克原本害怕伤害了奈布，但是奈布的这个举动让杰克再也没了理智。

“啊啊！嗯…不要，不要这么…”

奈布被突如其来的冲撞感撞的只言片语，杰克将奈布抱起来了，让奈布坐在自己的腿上，一下子那个体内的东西更深，无限的快感不断撞击这奈布的大脑。

杰克吻上了眼前这个和他尽情承欢的人的唇，不需要任何动作，唇舌交缠混合，像交欢之中的蛇体，纠缠不舍，忘情的在齿贝之中共舞。

杰克加快了身下的节奏，而一只手使坏的捂住了奈布的下体，奈布激灵的哆嗦了一下，环住杰克的脖子，讨好的胡乱吻这杰克的脸颊。

“不要，松！啊！嗯…”

支离破碎的语言根本无法传达，因为无法射出，奈布极端耐受，却有享受这这股身体传达的愉悦的感觉，杰克迭送动作的同时，舌尖不放过任何一个能够挑起奈布情欲的地方。

奈布没有任何话语，出口就变成了支离破碎的呻吟。

杰克将奈布转了个身，因为训练有素，奈布背部的线条漂亮的因人犯罪，平常看不到，而这一刻，杰克细细的品尝这个早就想要品尝的地方。

奈布随着动作的颠簸情意迷乱，杰克看着脖颈处干干净净，终于露出了犬牙，毫不犹豫得咬了下去，对着奈布腺体，狠狠地咬了下去。

“啊！杰克！你…完了。”

杰克并不听劝，但是对于奈布来说这是天大的耻辱他这一辈子，他绝对不要怀上坏子，杰克知道奈布的性子，杰克找准了奈布的生殖器的位置。

“不要！不要，杰克！我不要生育！这样不行！”

杰克不语，他知道这意味这什么，军队收下奈布一定是因为什么原因，而军队对于omego的要求就是不能生育，他今天这一下，会断送奈布的一辈子。

而奈布也不会原谅他，因为对于奈布来说，军队是他的一生。

而这个人他不想交给任何人。

杰克用舌尖舔了舔奈布的腺体，只说了一句，你是属于我的，开始了疯狂的抽插，这几下力度大而准璇，每一次都冲进去了生殖腔之中。

最后在奈布的逐渐加大的呻吟之中两个人都结束了最后的动作，杰克退了出来，白浊从穴口泄了出来，奈布早就昏睡了过去。

两个人身体都混乱不堪，杰克看着奈布眼角处的泪水痕迹，吻了吻，看着奈布，你就算恨我，我也不会放过你。


End file.
